Various types of gum massage devices have been heretofore designed, but most of these previous gum massage devices have been of the type whereby when their use is desired as a massage device they are relatively ineffective in removing trapped food particles from between the teeth, or of the type designed primarily to remove the trapped food particles from between the teeth and having a propensity to pink the gums when their use is desired as a gum massage device. Previously patented examples of the former design are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,476,201, 3,050,072, 3,753,266, and previously patented examples of the latter are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,154,846, 3,359,588, and 3,553,759.